The New Marauders
by Lita of Jupiter
Summary: DROPPED For EVER When entering their fifth year at Hogwarts Harry and co. Decide to reinstate an Ancient Order that has been inactive for 20 years no not the Order of Phoenix the Marauder Order. Is Harry finnaly going to have a normal year? So R&R!
1. The birhday

**Disclaimer**: If owed Harry Potter and the co. then I would be a better writer and wouldn't be afraid of reviews now would I? So I have to say that so all I only own this text and it's idea.

Life for Harry at number four, Privet drive had always been a nightmare for   
him for a long time, but now at the eve of his Fifth year at Hogwarts it was

nothing short of  torture. No wait, torture doesn't cut it. It was pure Hell. His relatives had   
decided that the fact that Dudley hadn't been able to lose weight was not 

because he was as fat as a fully-grown walrus but because Harry had 

bewitched him and had for that moment forgotten the law for the underage

use of magic. And on top of it all, because Dumbledore had deemed it unsafe,

Harry couldn't go the Weasleys for the summer and he couldn't even go to Diagon alley to buy his supplies, that were delivered to him at the start of the summer by owl.

  
So there sat Harry at his birthday locked in his room and since the door was   
locked he received food by a flap that had been installed. His only   
consolation was that he had been able to keep his schoolwork with him and   
the window kept unbarred so if you looked at number 4 early in the morning or   
late at night you could see owls coming and going everyday. His friends had   
sent him food and information from the wizarding world. So far there were   
only a few minor attacks by Death Eaters and Fudge still refused to   
acknowledge Voldermort's return. But at his birthday the number of owls he   
received had increased. In his room there were presently seven owls and an   
unknown bird.   
  
Confused by all the owls, Harry started to take the packages from the birds.   
One package from Hermione that was with Hedwige, one from Ron that was with   
Pig, There was one from each of the owls he recognized as school owls (2).   
There was a package from a red and gold owl at which he starred at for a long   
time (and who kept starring right back at him), and one from a small delicate snowy owl. There were also packages from   
each of the other two owls and one from the bird that insisted in playing   
with Pig in what appeared to be a game of tag, with Hedwige glaring at them both in a manner reminiscent of Professor McGonagall. A letter accompanied each of   
the packages.   
  
"This is new." Harry told his owl, which gave him a look of annoyance and   
turned her head to her now occupied cage. Harry was used to people not   
even acknowledging his existence during the summer, so the sheer number of owls now present in his room surprised him.   
  
Harry started with the school owls.   
  
The first had a box of chocolate frogs from Hagrid with a note:   
  
_Harry,   
Sorry but I didn't have time to make rock cakes for you (_Harry winced

 and thought back to the last time he had eaten one of Hagrid's cakes _)._

_ Madame Maxime and me are in a special  top secret mission _

_for Dumbledore can't tell you more she sends a hello, Happy Birthday._

_ Bye.   
Hagrid._   
  
  
 The second owl had his school supply list and a letter informing that he,   
Hermione and Ron were the new prefects (The number of prefects peer house

Had also been increased due to security reasons...Which he thought was

 unnecessary. Along with his badge, there was the password to the 

prefect's bathroom; to the Common Room and saying   
that he was expected to ride in the prefects compartment in the ride to   
Hogwarts. But that wasn't it. The letter also said that they were expected to   
welcome, with open arms, a transfer student from Brazil, should she be sorted   
in his house. He imagined Ron's reaction to being a prefect. It wasn't going   
to be pretty. Quite the opposite of Hermione's reaction, who probably would   
be surprised and happy even though she would be the only one who would be   
surprised that she had been made a prefect.   
There was also note at the bottom asking him to talk with Professor Dumbedore   
after the feast. And to his great relive his marauder's map with small note.   
  
_Use it to make your father proud I have a felling tat we'll need more laughs   
then the ones the Weasleys Twins can provide alone.   
_  
That only reassured his suspicions regarding the old mage's sense of humor   
and his, Ron and Hermione' s (after **much** convincing) resolve to reinstall the   
marauder's order in the school by making the Neo-marauders. They had already   
began to prepare them:   
Hermione was researching Animagus, Ron was taking notes from the Twins and   
Harry was learning from Sirius's (who was more then willing to help) stories   
and tales and was also in charge of finding the precious map.   
  
He saw the letters from Pig and Hedwige but decided to open them later so he   
could appreciate his friend reactions more along with the presents that they   
had sent to learn of their progress.   
  
The small snowy owl had a black sleek watch, that showed in digital numbers,   
the time and also had instructions so you could program it to tell you where   
certain people were. It was like the one at the Weasleys but with no   
pointers. Imagining who could have given him the expensive gift he started to   
read the letter, which was written in a delicate flowing handwriting.   
  
_Cher Harry,   
Happy birthday I'm sending you this watch to replace the one you lost in the   
second task while saving Gabrielle, thank you again for that, and I'll see   
you at Hogwarts, I got a job there as the new divination teacher now that your   
old professor has retired.   
__Bises,   
Fleur D.   
_  
When Harry read the letter he couldn't help but to grin broadly, the old Bat   
was gone. He almost let out a scream of joy that Fleur was teaching now. That   
would be an interesting experience. Thought Harry. He would reply later.   
  
The next letter he opened was from Sirius and Professor Lupin. This was the   
letter being carried by the u.f.a. (Unnamed flying animal). This time it bore   
no tails of their adventures and pranks but a package of chocolate, a book on   
seekers, and a kit for the N-M to use for pranks with muggle and wizarding   
items. Also his parent's year book that they found while cleaning Lupin's   
basement. Lastly a book on advanced magic that had everything from DADA and   
transfiguration to runes and arithimancy and all in between, yet it was   
strangely light and small for a book with over a thousand pages. Magic of   
course Harry hit himself on the head. Who ever could have wrote this book   
could certainly make it lighter and more compact. Duh... The letter ached to   
the box that carried it all went like this:   
  
_Dear Harry:   
I hope that this will help you in this school year with your work (the book),   
your games sports life (the other book) your friends (the kit) and your   
spirit. It will do you good to talk with your parents in the yearbook. It was_

_ Jame's and he bewitched, by imputing his and lily's personality in there, the reason was that is he ever had kids, it would be a good way to help them with their life, while not having to interfere directly in a gronwupish (and yes he did use the same word…James had a thing for inventing word, drove your mom crazy when they were teaching you your first words) way, so now you can talk to a seventh year marauder (a brilliant one at that) for clues on pranks and girls. James's was expert before he started dating Lily. I'll see   
if I can find more of their stuff here later. Moony says hello, happy   
birthday and to await a surprise this coming year!!!   
  
Love Padfoot   
PS: if your scar hurts write to Professor Dumbledore and me!!!!!   
PPS: Play a lot pranks this coming year!!!!!!!!!! _

_PPPS. I know this is useless but try to stay out of as many _

_dangerous situations as you can._  
  
Harry couldn't believe it. Now could talk to his father and mother!!!!!! And   
the books he received were wonderful. Along with that kit he could now study   
the book during the summer (he already finished his homework and his fifth   
year books earlier in the month) and talk to his parents. Harry wasn't   
ecstatic about studying but he could learn some new curses and tricks that   
could be useful against the Slytherin's.   
  
The next package was from Ron's brother Charlie. It was new pair of dragon hide   
gloves, a belt made of the same hide and a pair of boots along with appeared   
to be a dragon tooth in a string.   
The letter read:   
  
_Dear Hary,   
The dragon that you faced in that first Task last year has skinned so I'm   
sending you what was made out of part of her skin along with one of her   
teeth's. They said it gives you luck and protection and I think you'll need   
it this year.   
Charlie_  
  
The color of the next owl was soon explained, it was from the   
Weasley twins   
  
_Hey Harry   
How you doing? How the muggles treating you? It's a shame that you couldn't   
come this summer to our house. Ron told us of your new philosophy for the   
upcoming year and we are teaching him the art of playing pranks. It is a   
complicated art that requires full dedication and he has been a good student.   
Ron mentioned that someone was tutoring you with experience and   
accomplishments when it comes to pranks. We expect that if it is the case, then_

_ You could tell us whom, for we overheard him mention "PADFOOT AND MOONY"_

_Is that true? Oh by God tell us who they are!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
Anyways, moving on, we have decided to make you a silent partner in our   
business since you are our main sponsor. That means we'll supply you with   
prank material and after were established, a portion of our profits. We   
have enclosed a first batch of our products...oh and happy birthday see you   
at Hogwarts!   
  
Gred and Forge   
Oops Fred and George   
  
PS.: We've bought Ron the dress robes like you asked, blue ones.   
  
PPS: like the color of Wheyne? (our new owl) _  
  
  
Taking a look at the items that were in a box marked WWW, Harry grinned   
again. This day couldn't be better....   
Finally he opened the package that Pig brought. Inside was a book on   
Quiddicth tactics and a chocolate cake.   
The letter was like this:   
  
_Hey Harry,   
How are the muggles, horrible I presume? So I decided to try out to the team   
this year, I hope I can make it! So anyway the twins have been bothering me   
about Padfoot. They accidentally they heard me talking to Herm about it. She   
came here this week, but I have obtained some useful advices from them for   
our new organization... can you believe we are prefects?? Percy was outraged   
because I quote " all you do is brake rules all the time" while he had to be  
Mister Perfect in school in order to get his badge. We'll be able to reduce   
points from the Slyterins! Hermione was shocked with her new position but no   
one else was surprised with it. You heard about the new transfer student? I   
hope she's a Gryffindor!   
-Ron   
PS.: Happy B-day _  
  
The letter from hermione was along the same lines as Ron's but it told him of   
the progress to become an animagus. She had acquired most of the ingredients   
so they could start brewing the potion when they arrived and would most   
likely be able to become an animagus by Halloween. It also said that the she   
was surprised with her new post as prefect but that wasn't going to stop her   
 resolution to become a prankster, as long as they weren't caught. And to his   
surprise she would try out to the Quidditch team as well. Her present to   
Harry was a copy of his favorite book, Quidditch through the ages.   
  
The rest of the summer flew by, as Harry got know his parents through the   
picture and talked to his friends and read his new books. Sooner then he   
expected he was standing in the platform nine and ¾ looking at the Hogwarts   
express.   
  
  
**A.N**.: I would like to say that I hope that the new character I'll introduce   
is not a Mary-Sue and I want to know what kind of flaws she should have, I'm open to suggestions regarding it all, if you one have on e-mail me,   
 And last but not least Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee   
review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Under Going ****HUGE**** Revision


	2. The Train ride and the new Marauder?

  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything that does not belong to me, or the HP   
characters and locations! But I own Kaya and the plot...What plot?   
  
**A.N**.: I rewrote chapter one and fixed some things, so you might want to read   
it again...Thanks to everyone that reviewed!   
_______________________________________^^_______________________________________

  
  
"HARRY!!!!!!"   
Turning around Harry came to face with Hermione, she was now taller

and had straitened her hair . And Ron, a stronger and freckless Ron, who

 had like Harry evidently hit puberty during the summer.   
"Hi, Hermione, Ron you guys have changed during the summer, huh?"   
"So, have you Harry" and it was true, this summer he had a tremendous growth   
spurt and was now very tall. He had taken to exercising (well actually he had

 spent his time doing chores, that were more straining physically, but we'll call 

it exercising for the sake of his dignity)  and it had paid off,   
but since he had spent the summer alone he didn't notice.   
"You have fixed the Hair, Herm?"   
"Oh, that, well let's just say that I found a more permanent version of the   
hair potion" she said while grinning   
"What about you Harry, been working out?" asked Ron.   
"You are one to talk Ron"   
"Well a keeper has to have a strong build" Ron commented casually with a   
small smile.   
"Now, boys keep out of trouble and don't let these two corrupt you!" Mrs.   
Weasley said pointing to where the twins who were talking to Lee Jordan.   
  
"Mom we have to go now the train leaves in ten minutes, bye"   
"Well, goodbye dears, and be careful, and do not go looking for trouble!" 

  
As usual the same goodbye scene from the previous years played out, the hugs,   
kisses, last minute checks. The only difference is that this time instead of   
saying goodbye to two adolescents grinning mischievously, Molly Weasley said   
it to five grinning teens. But what worried her most were the fact that the   
other three grinning faces belonged to her youngest son, and his two best   
friends (who were really a part of her family). The three people who were   
responsible for most of her worries, in their search of adventures, and had   
managed to find it every year, but not petty adventures like the ones of the   
twins, sneaking out late at night and planting dung bombs. No, these three   
got in to life threatening situations that even a grown up wizards wouldn't   
face, and she, who five years ago considered Fred and George as her primary   
source of concern during the school year. Never had she imagined that by   
befriending the-boy-who-lived and the school's most dedicated, rule abiding student, 

her young son and his colleagues would rise and take the first place in her   
list of those who should be watched more carefully. She was of course proud   
of him and couldn't imagine her life whiteout the two new family members.   
  


That was why Molly Weasley was especially concerned when the trio grinned.

She was sure that if given the chance even one of them alone could prove to be 

more of a prankster then both of the twins put together. And that was saying something,   
don't ask her how she new, call it sixth sense, feminim intuition, mother's   
instinct, but she somehow knew it for sure. That worried her heart specially   
now, that the Dark Lord had been reborn. All these thoughts passed in her   
head in less than a second, as she watched them laugh, pinning on their   
prefect badges, and heading for the train. She couldn't help but to shake her   
head, sigh and smile at her family's retreating figures.   
  
After they said goodbye to Mrs. Weasley the trio headed to the train.   
"Shouldn't we pine our badges, I want to see Malfoy's face when he realizes   
that any insult that he throws at anyone can result in loss of points to   
Slytherin!"   
"Ron you are partially right, we really should pine our badges, but we won't   
get to see Malfoy's face until after the feast because we have to ride in the   
Prefects compartment and..."   
"You know what I don't think that Malfoy would be happy to see us with or   
without the badges, after all have you forgotten our little goodbye at the   
train last year?" And as Harry finished speaking, the three of them dissolved   
into laughter. After they controlled themselves which was a good later,   
Hermione was able to barely say 

"That is exactly what I was going to say,   
before you interrupted me Harry!" before dissolving in another fit of   
laughter in which the two boys promptly accompanied her.   
  
  
When they reached the prefects compartment they were surprised to find it   
occupied by a tall, slim, brown harried, tanned girl who was reading a book   
while humming a tune in a foreign language, while wearing headphones in which   
the music was playing so loud that they could hear the words almost   
perfectly. 

"Hello?" no response snapping his fingers in front of her face,   
Harry saw the girl jump out of her seat 

"Good book?" Hermione asked as the girl smiled at them sheepishly   
"Uh... yeah?" the girl answered in softly accented English   
"What's that?" Ron said while pointing to the girl's phones   
"Oh that it's called a Discman, my last teacher was a sort of a inventor and she

bewitched for me so it runs on magic. She also did it to my bigger radio,   
you are a pureblood I presume?" she said noticing Ron' s blank look   
"Yeah...you are the new exchange student right?"   
"The one and only! Are all of you from wizarding families?"   
"No, I'm a muggle born and Harry here grew up with muggles...what about you?"   
Hermione replied,   
"I'm muggle born"   
"Not to be rude but why are you here, this the prefects compartment you   
know?" Harry said   
"Well you see Professor McGee thought that it would be better for me to stay   
here since I wouldn't be able to cause trouble in a compartment where the   
most responsible kids from Hogwarts stay during the train ride, after what   
happened at the airport. But how was I suppose to know that you are not   
supposed to put color-altering potions, in a muggle plane's food supply?   
Turns out you can't do it at all! Can you believe that?" the girl replied not   
sounding embarrassed or sorry at all, after that that the four of them   
started laughing.   
"By the way my name is Kaya, Kaya Cristina"   
"So Kaya, what are your favorite subjects in school?"   
"Mine are History of Magic, and Muggle studies, but I love transfiguration   
and defense as well."   
"Wait a minute you like history of magic?" Ron asked looking at her like she   
had grown another head.   
"Well yeah, you see teacher Patricia can make even the 1756 approval of the   
use of Toucans as post an exiting event... She's one of my favorite teachers.   
Oh and before you ask why I take muggle studies if I'm muggle born. It is   
because that back home it is a practical class, we go to music concerts, go   
to the mall, to the movies, use muggle machines like computers, video game, 

we watch TV, etc. Most of the student body is composed of muggle-borns, half 

bloods, and those who aren't usually have a relative that is... so most of us 

know how to behave as muggles and some people like me take classes outside 

of school in that village nearby along with muggles. I for an example practiced 

Tae Kwon DO, in the WTF style...I'm babbling right?"   
"You had practical lessons in muggle studies! You are lucky here all we did   
was write essays..." Hermione complained,   
"Ok not to be rude but what are your names?" Kaya asked,   
"I'm Harry Potter, that's Hermione Granger and he is Ron Weasley."   
"Oh you are Harry Potter, right I heard about you, nice to meet you all...Now   
that the formalities are over let's get down to business, what do you think   
of pranks?" she was answered by grin from each of the students "Ok great so I   
assume you are Gryffindors, by what a read in Hogwarts a History, am I   
right?"   
"Yes, I have to ask you this...what do you think about studying?" asked Ron   
"I only study the week before the test and do my homework on weekends at   
night, if I do it that is I usually don't" at her answer Hermione looked horrified 

(she might want to play pranks now, but she is still Hermione). But before they

 could say anything, the lady with the cart entered their compartment.

After loading themselves with candy, they began playing a game of Exploding Snap 

or as Ron suggested, the renaming of the game to exploding Snape 

(which they all agreed except Kaya who was puzzled by this and said so)   
" Well you see, Snape is the potion teacher and he really hates us so..." and   
with that they launched themselves in a detailed explanation of Hogwarts, the   
teachers, an their adventures...only leaving out Sirius. After all, they had   
only known her for a few hours. After they finished Kaya looked impressed and   
at the same time curios and exited... and after surprising them by beating Ron   
at chess she surprised them again by losing to Harry..."Well I supposed my   
luck had to end some time..." sooner than they expected it was time to change.   
  
When the girls reentered the compartment they were grinning.   
"We decided that Kaya here has to make a lasting first impression on the   
school, and after my suggestion we decided to combine it with an opening   
prank to the following morning... that is if she's sorted in to Gryffindor, of   
course. We need to introduce to the school our new resolution."   
"Hermione told me about your school way of punishing students... detentions   
back at my school if you were caught breaking the rules they merely deducted   
points of your grade and you were also suspended of all school activities the   
amount of time depended on what you did, it sucked... detentions are much   
better there's less risk of being kicked out of school. But that's not the   
point. Right now I need you to help me chock the school with my looks...thank   
God for muggle technology! " She said that while pulling a wig and two small   
boxes out of her trunk, as they began planning the prank and started to dress   
her up.   
  
After a while she was unrecognizable she was now wearing a wig that was a   
shocking bright pink, purple eye shadow, and a lavender lipstick (all with   
glitter) along with fake nose ring. The strangest thing she was wearing a   
pair of contact lenses that turned her chocolate brown eyes two smiling happy   
faces that made her long eyelashes seem even loner and also purple. After   
they admired their handwork there was only one thing that they that could be   
said and it was expressed by Ron "McGonagall is gonna freak..."   
  
After a few minutes the train stopped and they all heard Hagrid' s booming   
voice calling the first years "So that's Hagrid. He is huge...when you told me   
that he was big I didn't think this big" Kaya said in awe. "So you are gonna   
ride with us?" Ron said "Well the professor didn't say anything about where I   
was supposed to ride...so yeah why not!"   
  
When they got in the castle they had to drag Kaya because she had frozen in   
awe of the castle. Even though it was summer Kaya was wrapped her in a cloak   
and covered her face with the hood when McGonagall came calling for her so   
the professor's reaction to her looks to be displayed in front of the whole   
school.   
  
  
After the sorting of the first years, Professor Dumbledore stood up and began   
talking "This year as some of you have heard we have a transfer student who   
will be joining the fifth years" He paused as whispers broke out in the Hall.   
When they were quieted he continued "I expect that all of you will make her   
feel at home mere at Hogwarts... Please welcome Kaya Trevisani from Brazil." And   
with that Professor McGonagall led a cloaked figure in to the Great Hall, and   
as the figure threw her hat back she revealed a girl about fifteen years old   
with pink hair and odd eyes that were smiling, literately. A lot of guys from   
all houses were catcalling and clapping   
  
  
Kaya's P.O.V   
  
Oh man... McGonnagal is going to either faint or kill me I better go strait to   
the hat.   
"My... my another prankster I see well you are smart but Ravenclaw is not the   
place for you...loyal but hufflepuffe wont do you no good... Sly, but definitely not   
Slytherin. So I have to say...GRYFFINDOR!"   
Cool now I'm in the same house as the guys and Herm. Better be going...  
And with that she moved to the table that was cheering.   
  
----------End P.O.V.----------------   
  
Then Dumbledore made some more announcements "In the light of recent events   
the dueling club will be reopened and Professor Lupin who has agreed to   
return as your defense against the dark arts. He will also be head will be   
the head of the club" (brake as the most of the students clapped and he stood   
up) "also we have a new divination teacher as professor Trelawney retired   
this year (more applause). As some of you might remember her from last   
year…Meet Professor Delacouer" There was enthusiastic applause by the male   
population and polite applause by the females as she stood up. "Now eat up!"   
and with that the food appeared on their plates and they began eating.   
  
After the feast, while Ron and Hermione led the other Gryffindors to the   
common room Harry went to the Headmaster office to find...  
  
  
**A.N**.:  So… how is it??? Tell me. I can take it … but no flames please!!!

**BTW**   can anyone beta for me??? If so please email me at: lita_of_Jupiter@hotmail.com   
  


Lita


	3. The First Prank

"Miss. Figg?" 

 "Hello Harry" said the old woman sitting at a chair in front of Professor Dumbledore's table, a million thoughts were racing in his head, but as soon as the headmaster started speaking he snapped out of his trance

"Harry, I believe you know Arabella Figg, she was your secret-keeper at the Dursley's…She went to school with your mother I believe she was Lily's best friend if I'm not mistaken"

As he said that Harry noticed that where the old lady once stood there was now a beautiful woman that couldn't be more than 35 year's old with black hair and eyes, and at Dumbledore's affirmation she nodded. 

"The reason that I called you here today is to explain to you why you need to return every year to your relatives home…I believe that your old enough to understand this now…the reason is that since they are your only living blood relatives…certain protections that were taken when you were a young child, protections that are based on very ancient magic and as most of the arts from that period, they need to be renewed and since they are based on your blood it's necessary that you be exposed to these spells at for least a month every year this year, but since Voldermort has acquired the protection that your mother left in you it was necessary to renew these spells and cast new ones, that was why you were not allowed to visit the Wealeys this summer. Now do you understand what I just said?" Harry nodded 

"But alas, as long as you are in Hogwarts grounds you are protected and do not let this nor Voldermort get in the way of your life, And try to not get in to much trouble this year." The older wizard finished, and winked at him. 

"And don't forget if you have any dreams or if our scar hurts come to me immediately!"

"Don't worry sir I will." And with that Harry left the Headmaster office feeling very confused.

Upon reaching the fat lady and giving the password ("lion's mane") he was greeted by the sight of his friends sitting in the common room half awake half sleeping. Waking them up, he got the invisibility cloak and met them down stairs.

"Do you think we'll all fit in there now?" Ron asked dubiously eyeing the cloak.

 "We could always do an engorgement charm," Hermione stated.

"And what a about a silencing spell so none will hear us?" Harry said.

" Ok, let's do it then" Kaya said. 

_Engorgio!_

_Silencio!_      

Once Hermione finished the spells (they didn't want to risk anyone getting them wrong) they climbed out of the common room and entered the great hall.

"Everyone ready? And remember The Hufflepuffe table will be left intact!" Harry ordered.

"Now let's begin!" As son as Ron finished they began cursing and painting the walls, chairs everything, planting fireworks at the head table, under certain chairs, etc. 

"Now the timer spell!" And with that the four of them went to the center of the Hall and began whispering the words to a spell that would time all the curses and fireworks to explode at the same time tomorrow, while for now the Great Hall looked completely normal.

"Ok Now that phase 1 is finished, it's time to start phase 2, Kaya you have the potions, right?" Harry said. 

Kaya nodded and said," Of course, these potions I always carry!"

"Now of to the kitchens" 

Heading to the painting and tickling the pear they entered the sacred helm of the kitchens and were immediately surrounded by a group of anxious house elves eager to work, after saying hello to Dobby and Winky (who was doing much better now, proudly wearing a pillow case) and learning the names of some new house elves, they stated their case to an old elf who appeared to be the head elf.

"You see, we need to get these potions on the food to tables, except the Huffle-puff and Gyffindor's table. So could you help us? Oh and if anyone asks you can say that we were the ones who did it!" as Harry finished the elf shook her head in a disapproving manner before motioning to a younger lf that they learned was called Tizzy to do what they told, while murmuring a phrase that Harry had come to know very well. 

"So much like his father." And sighting loudly the elf turned and resumed her chores.

They returned to their dorms and fell asleep the moment that their heads touched the pillow in anticipation to the next morning to see the result of their ''little'' prank. 

The next morning hey all woke up early an headed to the Great Hall, smiling at seemly nothing, as they started to eat breakfast they were joined by Fred and George, who seeing their smiling faces decided to join them and wait to see what was going on. Noticing a strange girl next to Hermione, who looked like she could be her sister, they decided to introduce themselves.

"Hello, I'm Fred and this is George, and you are?"

"My…my I was forgotten already…and I thought I had made an entrance yesterday…" Kaya said sighing exaggeratedly. While the other three laughed at the twins confused faces before George spoke 

"Oh you are the transfer student…didn't recognize you without the yellow eyes and the pink hair." Fred was going to say something but Ron whispered, "Shut up…its time!" while motioning to the packed Hall and beginning to grin Hermione began a count down while the Twins looked on curious at what might be happening "5…4…3…2…1…Now" 

the instant she finished a foul smell filled the air, the Slyterin and Ravenclaws were suddenly hopping around the hall, some singing, some dancing, some were covered with dung bombs, while those who had already began eating were transfigured in to animals, chairs at the head table were floating ( Snape's was covered in dung bombs and fireworks), the Hufflepuffs watched in fascination as the other tablecloths from the Ravenclaws started to glow and change colors at an amazing speed and the Slytherin's colors were changed to the Gryffindor colors and the banner of the Snake turned to a Lion. Then suddenly a loud music started to come from the center of the ceiling and when everyone looked up they saw a enormous sign lit up "THE MARAUDERS STRICKE BACK!!" there was a loud "thud" as Professor McGonagall fainted. At this point the neo-marauders plus the twins were on the floor with tears of laughter in their eyes. 

Professor Dumbledore smiling waved his wand and immediately everything was back to normal except the students that had eaten and were now hopping, he kindly directed them to the hospital wing and approached the Gryffindor table, in which all the students were staying away from the food and were laughing while rolling in the floor. He went straight to end of the table where a group of people was laughing so hard you would think that they were under a spell, most people though that he was approaching the Weasley twins who were after all the school's biggest pranksters and being on their last year would most likely want to start the year with a bang, therefore they were surprised when he passed the twins and approached the twins' younger brother and his friends, that while weren't know to being angels weren't pranksters either (or so they thought), 

"Would any of you care to explain to me what happed ?" the professor asked with a twinkle in his eyes "Well sir it would appear that someone used a combination of a timing charm, some coloring spells, and a few potions…not counting the fireworks and the dungbombs, sir" Hermione answered while the four responsible tried to look innocent, and almost succeed, but they began to laugh as Draco Malfoy hopped by singing opera. "Well then would the four of you report for detention, tonight at 8 o'clock in the trophy room. And five points from Griffyndor" And with that he turned and left.

          Meanwhile most of the students were gaping at the four who strangely enough seemed happy about getting a detention on the first day, well  Mione didn't seem that pleased.

       Everyone knows the Gryffindors love parties…so when Alicia Spinnet the new head girl received a suggestion for a party in the common room that Friday to celebrate the first prank of the year (suggested by the twins) she agreed, and so a party in the common room was announced. And so for the first time in 20 years, in the history of magic classroom the students were not sleeping as usual but were rather discussing a prank, and a party.

    However in the potions class, the mood was far different, for even the Slytherins first years were subjected to the furry of the potions master, in that lesson Griffyndor lost 115 points, and 3 students were sent to the infirmary after several accidents caused by quivering hands manipulating dangerous potions ingredients…

**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**

**AN.: ** I know this is short and most people have forgotten about this fic, but after I received a rather mean flame I took a long break of The fandom, now that I have returned, I have different views on Slytherin, Draco and Harry Potter, so you can probably expect some sort of revenge from the Slys.

  And if this has romance it will be R/Hr, H/B (from S)or H/C , D/P, and kaya I don't know if she'll have a romance at Hogwarts or a long distance B-friend back at her  home.

What made me write this today was that I was so happy to be in someone's fav list.. and when I went to check it out it was one of mine favorite SM/GW authors Emerald of Timeless Death…

Pleaseeee update your fic  "A NEW LIFE"!!!!

Lita of Jupiter

PS.: if anyone is interested in being my Beta-reader please e-mail me, I need someone to improve my poor grammar and help me with some ideas.


End file.
